Kim Spradlin
Kim Spradlin is a contestant from SS2, SS4, and SS6. She is one of the most iconic players of SS, and is known for her strong social and strategic gameplay. SS2 Kim first appeared in SS2 after swimmer announced that two more fans and two more favorites were going to be added to the fans vs favorites cast. During pre-merge, Kim kept a low profile making sure that she didn't put a target on herself. After the first tribe switch, Kim tried to make a move with Brandon and take out Malcolm but Brandon could not pull the votes together. Things seemed grim but luckily swimmer the slut decided to have yet ANOTHER tribe switch. Kim, Chelsea, and Sugar formed the Female Fans alliance and thanks to Kim winning two premerge challenges for her team, she avoided being eliminated pre-merge. Once merge hit, the fans were outnumbered 7-3, however the Female fans aligned themselves with Russell, Malcolm and Kelly to go against Brett and his alliance. Angie, Courtney and Andrea were all sequentially voted out. At final 7 the remaining fans saw an opportunity to make a move. Together they blindsided Russell the overrated troll with an idol in his pocket. After being down 7-3, the fans found themselves 3-3 and in the final 6. After eliminating Kelly and Brett, it was the female fan alliance and Malcolm left in the final 3. Based on the comments from the fans outside the game, Kim seemed like the clear winner if she made the final tribal council due to her social game. She ensured that she had a connection with everyone in the game. After Chelsea won the final 4 wimmunity, it seemed obvious the three fans would overcome the odds and make final 3. In fact, everyone was shocked when Sugar flipped on Kim to force a tie between Kim and Malcolm. Kim and Malcolm were prepared for rocks or a tiebreaker challenge but that was not the case, as McSluttington revealed a final 2 twist and a double elimination causing the two favorites to win to go home. Kim became a robbed goddess and still does not understand to this day why Sugar flip, did she want to lose to Malcolm rather than to Kim? Regardless of how the season ended, Kim's closest ally managed to win the season and beat out all the favorites. Even though Kim didn't win, she still received the Player of the Season and Fan Favorite awards. SS4 Kim made her second appearance in SS4 as one of 4 returning veterans. Immediately once the four veterans were announced, a Veteran's alliance was formed. Kim was put on the Raro tribe, which was original y predicted to be the weakest tribe, with 4 fans of the SS series. Kim quickly made an alliance with Corinne yet worried that Julia, Boston Rob, and Colby would go against them for being threats. Luckily, Julia was eager to work with Kim which resulted in a majority alliance to take out Boston Rob or Colby if Raro lost. Luckily Raro did not lose Any of the first few challenges and were only forced to go to tribal after having 4 additional people mutiny onto their tribe. After the mutiny twist, the Fab alliance was created, it's members including Kim, Lisa, Corinne and Krista. When Raro was forced to go to its first tribal, Julia helped organize the tribe to vote out Lex. Although wary, the majority went through with this plan and Voted out Lex. The next time Raro saw tribal council, Kim had won individual immunity and with a guaranteed spot in merge, let Julia take all the heat of any opposition. Julia wanted Krista out for personal reasons and luckily for her Lisa and Kim agreed that Krista seemed a bit sketchy. In a 6-2 vote Krista was almost sent home, but she played and idol which in turn led to Julia's demise. Once merge hit, Kim decided it was time for her to take charge and make big moves. After finding an idol on exile island, Kim and Corinne plotted to take out Stephen. Kim told everyone in the game to vote for Stephen to 1.flush the other idol out and 2. Ensure she was the other alliance's target so her idol play would not be a waste. Without telling anyone else, Kim voted for Danielle in hopes that if Stephen played an idol then she would go home. Unfortunately, Malcolm also was thinking ahead and voted for Krista with similar goals. Once the revote occurred, Kim once again encouraged everyone to vote the same way, but instead to vote for Danielle. Danielle was blindsided after using her idol on Stephen and the camp now had two alliances, one controlled by Kim, the other by Stephen. After Stephen won immunity, the Fab alliance decided to target Reynold and after another tie vote, Kim's side of the camp prevailed as Reynold was sent home. The next tribal was the beginning of the end for the veterans. After several vote changes, Lisa being unable to change her vote and false accusations, Kim was sent home once again proving she had made her big move too early in the camp as she was both the first veteran sent home and the first member of the Raro tribe sent home. At a respectable 10th place, Kim's elimination caused a chain reaction as the remaining three vets were sequentially voted out in the next three tribals and the rest of the Fab alliance to be destroyed. Kim essentially caused her own downfall and the downfall of all her allies and even though made two of the biggest moves of all time, she performed much worse than in her debut season. Kim voted for Abi-Maria to win due to the fact that she was the only deserving winner out of the final 3. Voting History